Addams Family 2019: Lost Scene
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: How it should have ended.


I don't own these characters or profit from them.

Addams Family (2019): Lost Scene

By, Clayton Overstreet

The while family was still having a big party inside as Parker and Wednesday slipped out to the yard. They walked around the house to where Ichabod the walking tree lowered Wednesday's broom/swing down for them to sit on and then raised it up.

"You're a really good dancer," Parker said.

"I know. My parents dance every hour on the hour. You're good too."

"Mom practically made me take lessons at knife point."

"Mine used a spear and then later a flaming crossbow."

Parker giggled and brushed the lock of hair still on the shaved side of her head over her ear. "Figures. My mom would have never done that. She'd be too afraid of what the neighbors would say. Your family is so different. By the way, is it just me or did my hair get longer when you cut it?" Wednesday shrugged. "Yeah, sorry, I get nervous and I babble."

"Why are you nervous?"

"No reason."

"I don't get nervous."

"I'll bet. Cage school 101 huh?"

She let the corner of her mouth turn up. "Something like that. I'm just sorry that when the family was under siege by deadly rocks I missed it."

"Yeah, well I can do without my mom setting a mob on us. I know you like that sort of thing, but most people don't like being hurt, stabbed, crushed, or set on fire."

Wednesday blinked. "Huh? Really? What do you like to do instead."

Parker thought. "Uh, hang out at the mall. Watch a movie. Go out to eat. Or you know..." She took a deep breath and bent over to kiss Wednesday on the cheek. "That."

"Oh."

"Guess that sounds kind of boring to you."

"Most of it," Wednesday said. "I thought that last bit was somewhat thrilling."

"Well we're young. We could use some practice," Parker said with a smile.

Wednesday flipped back one her noose-ponytails and turned to look at her. "Sure. Just one thing. You don't speak French do you? Because my father always gets really into my mother when she speaks French and that would be weird even by my standards."

"No, no French," Parker assured her. "I speak a little Swedish because mom always calls me up and tells me to order stuff from Ikea and put it together. I can say 'I'd like to order a number nine nightstand' and read the instructions." She repeated the order in Swedish. "Not exactly the most romantic… Wednesday?"

The noir colored girl was staring at her with a hungry look in her eyes. Was she about to turn cannibal? That was a distinct possibility. Then Wednesday said, "Parker… that's… Swedish?"

"Uh… yeah."

Wednesday's large head rose up and Parker gasped as the girl began planting some kisses on her neck. "Say some more."

Parker moaned and put an arm around Wednesday's cold shoulders. Having trouble thinking she just said in Swedish, "Um… insert tab A into slot B and use wrench 3b to adjust bolt seven A… eek!" Wednesday threw them off the broom and into the waiting branches of Ichabod where they started seriously making out.

(Insert MC Hammer's Addam's Family Song)

The End… for now.

Author's note

Okay now first of all in the trailer for the movie they included gay people as part of a normal" family. The twins Wednesday met wore rainbows. And while I try not to be a cliché parker's new look when Wednesday was done with her would not have looked odd in a lesbian bar. And it's not like anyone else, boys or otherwise, was lining up to be Wednesday's love interest. Though again the twins were a possibility, but weren't really used enough for me to get a feel for them. And Wednesday didn't run away to their house and try to live in their bedroom/s.

And if she takes after her parents… well let's just say she strikes me as a romantic. And in the original comics, which this movie's design was based on, Wednesday actually smiled a lot. So a little smirk isn't too bad.

Really I just got the feeling those two were meant for each other… and it's probably best they date before her mom marries Fester and they become cousins… though in that family, probably not frowned upon. And Margo and Fester are such a good match since she's a devious psycho who liked tearing down other people's houses and spying on them in secret.

In summary while the movie was a little too kid friendly: Parker and Wednesday = cute couple. Enjoy.

Also you may want to look up C.D. Overstreet or Clayton Overstreet on Amazon.


End file.
